supermonkeyballfangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball Remix
Super Monkey Ball Remix is for the Wii U, PS4 and Xbox One. It has a re-made version of Super Monkey Ball 2's storyline, has references to Super Monkey Ball 2, but with Baby and Baby Bonnie replacing AiAi and Dr. Bad Boon. History repeats itself no matter what! The game uses HD versions of the Super Monkey Ball 2 textures and sprites(along with some new ones with the SMB 2 feel to it, like the checkered floors and old HD character models) and remixed versions of the old OST. Story Dr.Bad Boon's daughter, Baby Bonnie steals all the bananas (Like his father) and locks them away for her own hoard after being rejected by Baby (Sound familiar?) so Baby, AiAi, MeeMee and GonGon must take those banana's back, but don't exactly know where Baby Bonnie is... Worlds Super Monkey Ball Remix features 10 Worlds, having 10 levels, and 2 Bonus Worlds, having 15 levels each. There is a storyline. World 1 Jungle Island Baby and his friend's begins his quest here for his search for the bananas. World 2 Spaceship In attempts to slowing down Baby, Baby Bonnie traps Baby and his friends in a huge spaceship, and sets them to the Moon! Sadly, the controls are on the top floor, so Baby must go up 10 floors to reach it! World 3 Universal Station Finally stopping the space ship, they find themselves at a space station, so Baby looks around to try find a way to get back to earth. World 4 Deep Sea Baby finds a strange room labeled TOP SECRET, and inside lies a teleporter. It looks like they were planinng to use Dark Matter and Dark Energy to bend space. He jumps in, hoping for the best, and what does he get? A trip to the deep sea! Good thing he's in a ball. World 5 Sunken Airship Baby finds a crashed airship that AiAi remembers to be Dr.Bad Boon's, so they search inside for a way to escape the deep sea. World 6 Roller Coaster Baby finds a functional escape pod inside the airship, so he uses it to propel themselves out of the deep sea. But inside was a shrink ray that got activated when GonGon hit the ray gun, which caused them to fall into a moving roller coaster. Coincidentally, that roller coaster is in the Amusement Park AiAi was at when chasing Dr. Bad Boon on Keekee Island. World 7 Broken Time Bomb Baby Bonnie finds the small monkeys at the amusement park, and throws them into the volcano, where they land on, or should i say in a Broken Time Bomb that Dr. Bad Boon once tried to use to sink Jungle Island. World 8 Traditional Japanese House Baby manages to make the Time Bomb explode (Less drastically) , which causes them to propel out of the volcano, but falls into a house. Still tiny, they try to find a way to make themselves bigger. AiAi remembers this house, whereas this house had a Bubbly Washing Machine and a Boiling Pot full of veggies. World 9 Mad Lab Strangely, they find a Mad Scientist's lab beside that house, so they attempt to find some sort of Growth Potion thing, or any way to grow back to their original size. World 10 Baby Bonnie's Maze In the lab, they do find a notebook with a page that has a formula for a growth spray! They whip some up, and head outside, where Baby Bonnie captures them in a jet, and drops them into her secret base. She doesn't just let them roam around, however, she traps them into a maze. Finally, they manage to escape the maze, and use their magical spell, Ei-Ei-Poo! to make the banana's go back to where they belong. World 11/Bonus 1 Clock Tower Factory AiAi revisits the clock tower where Dr. Bad Boon once made robot copies of him, and decides to fully destroy the clock tower, as it is no longer functioning. World 12/Bonus 2 Retro Studio A world featuring retro game style levels. Challenge Modes Beginner 10 levels from World 1 with 5 Challenge Mode exclusive levels. 10 extra levels (No continues used). Advanced 30 levels from Worlds 2-4 with 5 Challenge Mode exclusive levels. 10 extra levels (No continues used). Expert 60 levels from Worlds 5-10 with 5 Challenge Mode exclusive levels. 10 extra levels (No continues used). Bonus 30 levels from Worlds 11 and 12 with 5 Challenge Mode exclusive levels. 10 extra levels (No continues used). Beat World 11 and 12 in story mode to unlock. Master 10 Challenge Mode exclusive levels. 10 extra levels (No continues used). Beat Beginner, Advanced and Expert without using a continue to unlock. Ultimate/Marathon Pretty much Beginner, Advanced, Expert and Master mixed into one with 10 Ultimate/Marathon exclusive levels and 10 Ultimate/Marathon exclusive extra levels. 130 levels from Worlds 1-12 with 30 Challenge Mode exclusive levels (10 Master and 10 Exclusive) 60 extra levels (No continues used). Game saves progress after every 10 levels. Beat Master without using a continue to unlock. God/X Levels (Outside Japan) 10 Challenge Mode exclusive levels. 10 extra levels (No Continue used) Beat Ultimate without using a continue to unlock. Party Games * Monkey Race Remix * Monkey Fight Remix * Monkey Target Remix * Monkey Billiards Remix * Monkey Bowling Remix * Monkey Golf Remix * Monkey Boat Remix * Monkey Shot Remix * Monkey Dogfight Remix * Monkey Soccer Remix * Monkey Baseball Remix * Monkey Tennis Remix Category:Games Category:Multi-platform